Glass/Mirror (Pure's)
Glass/Mirror Glass/Mirror is a superior element which requires Crystal, Illusion (777 diamonds) and 203 diamonds to be fused, costing 1430 diamonds in total. Mirror has several components capable of bouncing projectiles and protecting the user. Has a 30% Cancer Factor. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : High Speed : Above Average Spells Glass Shards User creates a glass shield in front that consecutively shoots a barrage of shards within a time span and deals high amounts of damage. --> Put both of your hands together, with the formation of a human-sized mirror. The mirror beams a bright light coming from the sky. Then you start shooting a barrage of small glass shards continiously within a given time span, and is affected by charging. And by continiously, I meant every 0.5 seconds : * Instant Click : 1.5 seconds * Charged (1 second) : 2 seconds * Charged (2 ~ 3 seconds) : 2.5 seconds * Fully Charged (3.5 seconds) : 4 seconds Each glass shard does 15 ~ 30 damage upon contact with opponents/explosion damage, and is extremely hard to dodge, especially because they travel as fast as Warp Bombs but slower than Poison Needles and can reach for up to 350 studs of range. Amount is random, however. But can deal for over 1000 damage if all shards manage to hit, though they don't have a stunning component to damage players redundantly. This multi projectile spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana * Note : '''The mirror can reflect projectiles and beams shot towards the caster. * '''Note 2 : '''You can move to adjust the shooting. * '''Note 3 : '''Similar to Wind Tornadoes and Ash Pulse, you can't aim at angles, just directions. * '''Tip : '''Target your opponent at the back or use shield spells (Spiky Shield, Crystal Armament, Gravity Globe, Sonar Quake, Reaper's Lament, Combustion or Absorbing Slime) to block most projectiles and reduce the destruction. '''Reflection User coats their body with a glass layer that reduces damage they take by 20% and reflects off beams and certain projectiles. Shoots off small shards at nearby opponents, reducing the coating. --> The user creates a coating of shiny glass around their body. The glass layer reduces damage you take by 20% and can reflect beams and projectiles (except projectiles from Fire, Lava, Plasma, Darkness, Chaos, Aurora, Sound, Explosion, Phoenix and Angel). Bounced projectiles deliver twice less damage back at their original magic summoner. The coating reduces as they shoot glass shards at opponents within 8 studs. Each glass shard does 25 ~ 50 damage and is shot per 0.4 seconds. The glass coating lasts for 16 seconds. This transformation spell has a 30 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 555 shards Glass Brittleness User summons a glass sheet from the ground then chooses an area where to drop it, stunning opponents and leaves damaging glass shards as the sheet breaks. --> The user kneels down with one knee tilted upward, the latter on the ground, and their hands touching the ground. After a split second, a mirror comes out of the ground and the caster must click the area of effect or charge (for 0.5 ~ 3.5 seconds) to choose an area. When the mirror is dropped, it shatters, dealing 100 ~ 250 damage to opponents and stuns them for 2 seconds within the small area. Several shards then splatter like confetti towards the ground, wounding opponents. Each glass shard does 18 ~ 36 damage to opponents who step on it. This close range spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 680 shards Mirror Portals User places 2 mirrors on 2 different areas within vicinity, acting as portals. Players who walk inside these portals teleport from these areas, as well as projectiles that pass through it. Beams are reflected, however. --> The user throws a small orb at the direction of the mouse cursor, reaching a 35 studs of range. Then another one at a 20 stud range. These 2 orbs then form a mirror. These mirrors, however, can teleport the user from one area to another area. Other users can also have access to these portals, as well as projectiles. Beams shot towards the mirrors are reflected, however. The portals last for 10 seconds. This transportation spell has a 3 second cooldown (triggered after the portals disappear). *Consumes 250 mana and costs 790 shards Cursed Mirror User lays down mirrors in front of nearby players, forcing them to stare at their reflection for seconds, causing them insanity. --> The user shoots beams of light onto opponents, immobilizing them and dealing fixed 100 damage. The caster disappears, then a mirror is placed in front of the targets. Camera is inverted for each character (similar to Ethereal Acumen, Ominous Wrath, etc), and is faced towards their respective mirrors. For the first 6 seconds, nothing happens, but afterwards, the opponents' face twitches, forming several expressions implanted in one face. This deals 10 ~ 20 damage for 4 seconds (per 0.5 seonds), dealing 80 ~ 160 damage. After that, the background violently shakes, and the targets start seeing apparitions. Each apparition they see does 30 ~ 60 damage, as for the apparitions appear every second for 5 seconds, dealing 150 ~ 300 damage. After that, they start seeing their own self drenched in some sort of green and red liquid, possibly blood and vomit. It then spins their head 4 times, each time dealing fixed 50 damage per second, dealing 200 damage. Possible total damage is 530 ~ 840 damage. This ultimate has a 3 and 20 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 900 shards Trivia * Glass Shards is potentially a killer if all shards hit, possibly dealing 1500 damage, and due to the fact that each shard does considerable damage and travels at extremely high speeds. Though you can not aim it at given angle. * Cursed Mirror is referenced to the phenomenon that "Staring at the mirror for 10 minutes distorts your brain activity, causing hallucinations", from where the Roblox Horror game "Reflection" was referenced to.